The present invention relates to a centrifugal clutch brake arrangement for farm work machinery or other apparatus.
For example, when a power-operated lawn mower is moved to cut the grass in varied places, it is required to stop the rotation of the cutting tool while keeping the engine at an idle to save the labor involved in re-actuation of the engine and for safety's sake.
A clutch brake using a friction belt and the like has heretofore been employed to form the above-mentioned operations. However, the clutch brake of this type has a complicated structure which inevitably renders the overall arrangement larger. In addition, an increased load is applied on the engine in converting it from an idle state to a state where engagement of the clutch takes place. Such an overload does not permit smooth engagement of the clutch, and is apt to cause an engine stop. Thus, it is still impossible to apply the clutch brake to an engine having a small capacity.